Réchauffement Climatique
by Nathy91
Summary: OS arrivé à la quatrième place du concours SexToys Contests Un station météo isolée, un besoin de faire le vide , voici un belle opportunité pour Bella qui veut changer d'air pour se reconstruire.


**Sex Toys Party Contest**

**Titre : Réchauffement Climatique**

Quarante-huit jours que je suis coincée dans cette station météo en plein milieu de ce désert de glace et de terre stérile. J'avais accepté ce job pour avoir le temps d'écrire et de faire le vide.

Je viens de mettre fin à une liaison qui a bien trop duré, lorsqu'une amie m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'homme avec qui j'envisageais mon avenir. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir éclairée. Durant plusieurs années, trois pour être précise, il me trompait avec ma soi-disant meilleure amie, cette traite qui m'a planté un couteau dans le dos, et en plein cœur. Bref, je suis bien heureuse d'être loin, oui très loin, de tout cela.

Je suis sur l'île d'Ellesmere dans le nord du Canada, où parfois je vois passer quelques caribous, les Inuits eux restent à l'écart de toute civilisation pour préserver la leur. Je me promène parfois emportant avec moi boussole et fusil, je m'aventure rarement trop loin, par peur de me perdre ou d'être prise dans une soudaine tempête de neige comme il y en a déjà eues depuis mon arrivée. Mais également en suivant les conseils qui m'ont été donnés, sur la rudesse des lieux, et la faune pouvant croiser mon chemin, j'ai repéré quelques traces de loups, pas encore celles d'ours polaires, mais il doit bien y en avoir.

Le climat n'est pas aussi glacial que je l'ai toujours imaginé. La neige fond doucement en ce début juin. Il fait presque quinze degrés, il y a beaucoup d'humidité mais la réverbération du soleil réchauffe bien.

J'ai de la chance d'être ici à cette période de l'année, où les journées sont continuelles. De ce fait, je n'ai pas encore assisté aux aurores boréales mais je suis certaine d'en voir une avant d'avoir terminé cette mission. Celle-ci prendra fin à la mi-octobre période où la nuit sera quasi constante et la température oscillera très largement aux alentours des moins quarante degrés.

La station Euréka est au bord de l'océan où passent parfois des baleines majestueusement immenses et gracieuses. Je suis en quelques sortes presque privilégiée de pouvoir les observer.

Effectivement, tout n'était pas totalement sombre dans mon malheur. J'avais réuni mes affaires et pris le premier avion pour me présenter à ce poste qui était pour moi un nouveau départ.

Même si parfois cet isolement me pèse, il n'est rien à côté du manque de mon bagage le plus important, celui où j'avais placé mon jouet de compagnie. Il a dû rester dans l'hydravion qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici avec les vivres.

Du coup, je dois encore patienter vingt-quatre heures avant de voir apparaître un visage humain m'apporter le ravitaillement et la commande que j'ai passée par le net -seul lien avec le reste du monde- dans l'éventualité où mon précieux bagage referait jamais surface. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que la commande arrivera jusqu'à destination, car je ne tiendrai jamais un mois de plus sans ces petits jouets.

Je me caresse mais cela ne me remplit pas. J'ai besoin de sentir un attribut masculin -ou une chose s'en approchant- pour mes plaisirs solitaires qui comblent mon emploi du temps peu chargé. C'est en quelque sorte une façon pour moi de me mettre en condition pour trouver plus facilement l'inspiration et noircir les pages de mon nouveau livre.

Au moins avec un vibromasseur, on n'a pas à essuyer d'échec sentimental. On a besoin de se sentir femme, et d'avoir des désirs à assouvir. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, on peut les réutiliser à souhait sans passer pour une perverse, et j'aime être aux commandes de mon plaisir.

Mon travail est très bien payé, je l'admets, peu contraignant mais totalement coupé du monde, même si j'ai des communications deux fois par semaine avec le Québec l'un pour les relevés que j'effectue. Le second est pour contrôler ma santé mentale. Je me fais peu à peu à ce mode de vie, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil les premiers jours vu que la nuit était inexistante.

J'avoue que parfois il m'arrive de fantasmer sur la voix d'un de mes interlocuteurs. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble mais je suis tombée sous le charme de son timbre mélodieux et rocailleux à la fois.

Je me place souvent en petite tenue devant le poste de communication rien que pour voir mon corps se pâmer en l'entendant. Je sais que ça peut paraître risible mais c'est ainsi, cet homme me fait un effet bœuf.

Alors quand j'aurai de quoi l'imaginer me faire l'amour aidée de mes jouets coquins, je serai au paradis. Est-ce réciproque : apprécie-t-il autant ces conversations que moi ? Fantasme-t-il aussi lorsque je suis au bout du fil ? Oserai-je lui poser toutes ces questions ? Nos conversations s'allongent au fil des semaines, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Est-ce un signe ?

J'occulte les parties vitrées pour avoir un semblant d'obscurité et me laisse bercer dans les bras de Morphée. Ici pas d'étoile dans le ciel, mais des rêves mêlés d'instants torrides avec ce bel adonis qui se prénomme Edward. Je l'imagine grand, fin, musclé comme il faut mais pas trop, les cheveux en bataille, une barbe naissante et pour éviter la morsure du froid, des yeux ardents de désir.

Je me laisse porter par mon imagination débordante tout en caressant mes pointes durcies. Ma peau frissonne de bien être. Je serre les cuisses pour me soulager un peu, avant de glisser une de mes mains sur mon bouton de plaisir. Imaginer que c'est le propriétaire de cette voix décuple mon désir. J'insère un doigt en moi mais cela ne me suffit pas. Maudit bagage égaré ! Je poursuis mes caresses et les va-et-vient en moi m'emportent à la jouissance. Je finis par m'endormir, le corps recouvert de sueur mais apaisé et l'esprit plus léger.

A mon réveil, je me rends compte que j'ai dormi bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai dû. Je peste de ne pas avoir programmé le réveil avant de m'endormir. Maintenant je dois me presser. J'appuie sur le bouton de la cafetière avant de filer sous la douche. Je me sèche rapidement et me dirige vers l'armoire pour m'habiller sans même me rendre compte que je ne suis pas seule. Je deviens écarlate en réalisant la tenue dans laquelle je suis. J'attrape à la hâte de quoi recouvrir mon corps.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, j'ai frappé mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. J'ai cru que vous étiez partie faire les relevés.

- Une minute je vous prie. Laissez-moi le temps de m'habiller et je suis à vous, lui répondis-je les neurones en ébullitions.

Cette voix, c'est celle de mon correspondant. Que fait-il ici ? Il est bien mieux que je ne l'ai imaginé. Que va-t-il penser de moi ?

- Prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressé.

Super ! Au moins, j'aurai le temps de lui présenter mes excuses, ou au mieux me faire pardonner. Je souris toute seule devant le miroir de la salle de bain. J'ajuste mon chemisier, enfile un gilet que je boutonne jusqu'à mon nombril. J'ajoute une touche rapide de maquillage. Pour une fois que j'ai de la compagnie, et pas des moindre ! Un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet, une bonne inspiration et je suis parée pour lui faire face dans une tenue plus conventionnelle.

- Vous désirez un café ?

- Oui volontiers, je m'excuse d'être entré sans y avoir été invité.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai oublié de programmer le réveil hier soir et du coup, j'étais un peu en retard ce matin

- J'en garderai un bon souvenir. C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme répond à ce poste et j'avoue être agréablement surpris en vous rencontrant. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec les candidats habituels et la station est bien tenue.

- Merci, vous êtes Edward, c'est avec vous que je communique depuis mon arrivée, à la station ?

- Oui c'est bien moi, et vous êtes mademoiselle Swan, je suis enchanté de mettre enfin un visage sur votre voix.

Je me mets à rougir, comme à mon habitude, et m'éclaircis la voix avant de lui répondre.

- Oui Bella si cela ne vous pose pas de problème, moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir.

- Va pour Bella, cela vous sied à ravir.

Je renverse du café à côté des tasses, tant il me fait de l'effet. Il a à peu près mon âge, peut-être un an ou deux de plus. Mes pensées lubriques n'en finissent pas de défiler dans ma tête. Il s'approche et prend de l'absorbant pour m'aider à éponger le liquide rependu sur la table. Nos mains se frôlent. Il m'électrise jusqu'aux racines des de cheveux. Je dois reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de mes émotions. Je ne veux pas passer pour une fille légère.

Troublée, je reste sans rien dire. Il me fixe du regard. Il semble être dans le même état de moi. Si la radio n'avait pas retenti, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se serait passé. Je décroche. Mon cœur bat rapidement dans ma poitrine.

- Allo ? Comment ? Oui, un instant, je vous le passe.

Je tends le casque à Edward. Nos mains entrent de nouveau en contact. Je dois m'éloigner pour ne pas tout gâcher. J'ai besoin de ce job et je n'ai absolument pas envie de retourner vivre chez mon père ou d'aller déranger ma mère. J'enfile donc mon manteau et mes boots, et me dirige vers l'hydravion. Peu de temps après, il me rejoint. Je lui demande s'il y a un coli pour moi, autre que le ravitaillement.

- Oui et j'ai même un de vos bagages. Il a été quelque peu endommagé, j'espère qu'il ne vous manque rien à l'intérieur.

- Oh super ! J'avais presque fini par en faire le deuil mais c'est très bien qu'il soit réapparu. Ainsi, j'aurai un peu plus de changes.

- Je vais devoir repartir plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Je comptais rester un ou deux jours afin de faire quelques réglages et relevés spécifiques mais le devoir m'appelle.

- Je ne savais pas que j'allais avoir de la compagnie.

- Ce n'est que partie remise.

Nous terminons de décharger puis nous rangeons les vivres et mes affaires personnelles. Il reprend une tasse de café, fait quelques relevés qu'il reporte sur son ordinateur.

- Vous écrivez, me demande-t-il en voyant mes notes et ratures.

Il ramasse un des brouillons qui n'a pas rejoint la corbeille de recyclage.

- Oui. Du moins, j'essaie. C'est pour cela que j'ai sauté sur ce job.

- C'est une bonne raison évidemment. Je dois vous laisser.

Je m'approche pour le saluer. Il attrape ma main et rapproche mon corps du sien. Il dépose une bise sur chacune de mes joues. C'est doux, sensuel. Sentir la proximité de son corps éveille en moi un millier de choses. Heureusement pour moi, mon colis est bien arrivé.

Je le suis du regard, espérant qu'il se retourne et me fasse un signe, mais rien. Je rentre, attends que l'appareil soit loin avant d'ouvrir mon sac -enfin retrouvé- et le coli. Je déballe le tout et nettoie mes jouets pour qu'ils soient prêts à être utilisés.

Je passe mes doigts sur ma joue à l'endroit où ses lèvres se sont posées. Je ferme les yeux et le vois, je le sens me toucher. J'ai déjà trop chaud. Je m'effeuille et m'empare de mon vibromasseur. Je le mets en vitesse réduite pour attiser mon désir. Je fais rouler un de mes tétons entre mes doigts, tandis que mon autre main se promène entre mes jambes. Elle exerce de larges cercles à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis arrive à mon sexe palpitant.

Je n'en peux plus. J'ai trop attendu pour me sentir prise. Même si ce n'est pas un partenaire réel, au moins je vais pouvoir décharger tout ce que mon corps à besoin d'expulser. J'augmente la vitesse de vibration, tout comme la cadence des va-et-vient en moi. C'est si bon que mon corps vibre au rythme de ma jouissance. Épuisée et comblée, je m'octroie une petite sieste en plein milieu de la journée.

Dans mon sommeil, je rêve qu'Edward est revenu et me trouve là, offerte. Il me rejoint sur ma couche, se glisse entre mes cuisses et utilise mon vibromasseur pour réveiller mon désir. Sa langue lape mon sexe, humide à souhait de la jouissance passée et de la nouvelle vague de plaisir qu'il me procure. J'écarte encore plus mes cuisses pour lui faciliter l'accès. J'aime ce qu'il me fait et ne veux pas que cela cesse.

- Oh oui ! Encore ! crié-je longuement.

Malheureusement pour moi, je m'éveille et réalise que ce n'était pas réel, que le vibromasseur s'est enclenché lorsque j'ai dû me retourner dans mon sommeil.

Je prends une bonne douche et me place devant mon écran. Sans discontinuer durant des heures, j'écris, efface et poursuis un nombre de pages que je lis, relis et améliore. J'ai enfin un visage à mettre sur mes personnages principaux. Mes journées sont rythmées entre les relevés d'informations météorologiques et les plaisirs solitaires. J'utilise tour à tour le contenu de ma livraison : un œuf vibrant, un nouveau vibromasseur, quelques bougies relaxantes dont la cire se transforme en huile de massage, des lubrifiants et des gels chauffants. J'ai bien l'intention de prendre le temps de bien tester ces produits pour mon bien-être, tout en découvrant de nouvelles sensations en musclant mon périnée grâce aux boules de Geisha.

Je me promène au bord de l'océan, fixant l'horizon en espérant le retour de l'hydravion avec Edward aux commandes. Déjà trois semaines sont passées depuis notre première rencontre. Nous avons pris le temps de communiquer un peu plus en dehors des communications professionnelles. J'aime entendre sa voix. Souvent, je me caresse en l'écoutant. J'ai pris pour habitude de placer l'œuf vibrant en moi avant qu'il m'appelle.

A plusieurs reprises, j'ai laissé échapper quelques gémissements que je n'avais pu étouffer. Je me demande si je lui procure autant de bien qu'il m'en fait ou s'il se touche ?

Un jour, lors d'une conversation un peu plus poussée, il m'a demandé dans quelle tenue je me trouvais en lui parlant, et nous avons vite dévié sur un jeu sensuel et érotique. Il m'a ensuite demandé d'aller chercher mon sex-toy. J'ai rougi en réalisant qu'il avait évidement inspecté le contenu de mon bagage égaré. Je me suis rappelée qu'il avait fait allusion au fait qu'il devait sans doute manquer des affaires à l'intérieur.

Mais ce trouble n'a duré qu'un bref instant. Je me suis prêtée aux désirs de celui qui me fait vibrer à distance. Je me suis enduis les seins de gel, tout comme mon antre. J'ai titillé mon clitoris du bout de mon compagnon à pile, au rythme qu'Edward me le demandait. J'ai joui si fort qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se laisser submerger par le plaisir.

- Edward quand viens-tu me rendre visite ?

- Bientôt. Je devrais avoir quelques jours en fin de semaine. Comme je dois passer à la station pour le ravitaillement, je resterai sans doute un petit peu. Enfin si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvenants ?

- Oh non pas du tout. Pourrais-tu me rapporter quelques petites choses ?

- Oui bien sûr. Fais-moi la liste de ce dont tu as besoin, je me ferai un plaisir de te les apporter.

- Merci, et à très vite alors.

- Bonne nuit Bella, fais de beaux rêves.

- Je rêve éveillée pour tout dire.

Je me remets à écrire. Nos rencontres téléphoniques me donnent un panel d'inspiration. Je suis bien, mon livre arrive presque à sa fin et une suite germe déjà dans ma tête. En rentrant au pays, j'aurais de quoi combler l'éditeur qui mise sur moi.

Je dresse une liste d'aliments et de fournitures que j'expédie par mail à Edward. Il me répond qu'il se chargera de tout trouver pour sa future venue.

J'ai aménagé la partie privée en un cocon douillet et cuisiné le saumon que j'ai attrapé la veille. Je remercie mon grand père de m'avoir enseigné son savoir sur la pêche. Ça me change des conserves et des produits séchés ou congelés se trouvant dans la réserve.

Tout est quasiment prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à me doucher et enfiler des dessous en satin et en dentelle. Je n'ai pas emporté avec moi de robes, donc j'enfile un jean et une chemise bleue.

La fin de la journée approche et toujours pas de nouvelles de mon visiteur. Je consulte mes mails pour voir s'il y a eu un changement de programme, mais rien. Ma boîte mail est vide, je commence à me lasser d'attendre.

Je coupe la cuisson de mon plat pour que le repas ne soit pas brûlé, et je finis par m'assoupir sur le divan. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, des bougies parfumées sont allumées et des fleurs sont sur la table basse du coin repos où je me trouve. Un air de Sinatra passe en fond sonore. Est-ce que je rêve ?

Je me relève, réajuste mon chemisier et remets un peu d'ordre dans mon indomptable chevelure, puis je vais à la rencontre de mon visiteur. Je trouve un mot sur la table basse près des fleurs.

_Vas__ dans ta chambre et passe la tenue que je t'ai apportée._

Je m'exécute. Sur ma couche, une robe bleu roi au décolleté indécent m'attend. Je l'enfile. Elle me va comme un gant, mettant en avant mes courbes. Je dois ôter mon soutien-gorge qui ne convient plus à cette somptueuse tenue. Je me regarde dans le reflet du miroir de la salle de bain, mes yeux brillent. Je remonte ma crinière en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches tomber en cascade dans mon cou et sur mes épaules. Je remets une touche de parfum et retourne à la recherche de mon chevalier servant.

Sur la table de la salle à manger, des bougies sont allumées. Une bouteille de vodka en glace et un mot m'attendent.

_Assieds-toi et mets __sur tes yeux le bandeau qui est sur ton assiette__, ne triche pas. Tu vas aimer, __j'en__ suis __sûr__._

Ce petit jeu m'excite beaucoup. Je suis donc à la lettre tout ce qu'il me demande. Mon attente n'est plus très longue. _N__ew York New York_ résonne un léger ton au-dessus. Sa main se pose sur la mienne, ce qui fait naître un frisson de bien-être en moi. Il m'invite à danser sur cette musique féérique. Mon corps entre en contact avec le sien. Son touché a toujours le même pouvoir sur moi et son parfum m'envoûte. Je me laisse guider par mon cavalier.

Ses lèvres parsèment des myriades de baisers allant de mon épaule à mon oreille. Je gémis de plaisir, ma respiration est haletante. Une boule au bas se forme dans mon ventre. J'ai envie de plus mais je me laisse guider par ses caresses veloutées. Je veux entendre sa voix divine, goûter à sa bouche mais il préfère poursuivre la découverte de mon corps du bout de ses doigts et de ses lèvres. Mon corps est conquis. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi tant que cet échange reste aussi sensuel et passionné.

La musique touche à son terme. Il m'entraîne dans la chambre, fait glisser le tissu qui recouvre mes épaules, laissant ma poitrine dénudée. Mes pointes gorgées de désir se redressent.

Il m'assoit sur le bord du lit, se glisse à genou entre mes jambes. Il lèche mes tétons qui pointent. Il dessine mes auréoles du bout de sa langue, puis il les suçote et les mordille, m'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Mon corps est tel un volcan en fusion, prêt à exploser sous ses caresses. Mon sexe palpite lorsque le sien le frôle. Les légères pressions que son anatomie parfaite exerce sur moi déclenchent des mouvements de bassin, l'invitant à venir explorer cette zone encore inexplorée.

Le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés décuple ma libido. J'ai soif de son corps, de sa bouche et de son sexe qu'il me refuse pour le moment. Un léger résonnement qui m'est familier me fait sourire. Il relève le bas de ma robe et frotte mon jouet sur mon tanga en dentelle. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour être totalement humide. Il finit par faire glisser ce tissu totalement inondé et procède à des caresses buccales sur mon point sensible. Avec le vibromasseur, il s'amuse à me faire jouir si fort que je le supplie de me prendre. Il remplace le jouet par ses doigts, mon vagin se contracte autour d'eux.

Je lui demande de m'autoriser à lui donner à mon tour du plaisir. Sans rien dire, il rompt le contact. Le bruissement sourd de ses vêtements touchant le sol me rassure. Il me remonte un peu plus sur le lit et se place près de moi. Je veux retirer le bandeau pour jouir de la vision de son corps mais il me demande de le garder sur les yeux.

C'est donc ainsi que je découvre son corps musclé : mes lèvres courant sur sa peau. Je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres et peux enfin y goûter. Elles sont douces, sa bouche s'ouvre et nos langues s'enroulent pour une valse de sensations. Le manque d'air nous oblige à rompre ce baiser pour mieux le reprendre. Mes mains poursuivent leur exploration, allant de sa crinière cuivrée à l'orée de sa toison. Je m'amuse à le faire gémir. Sentir son grain de peau s'hérisser me plaît.

Je quitte sa bouche pour me diriger plus au sud et plus je me rapproche de ma destination, plus son souffle est court. Je frôle son sexe tendu du bout de mes doigts comme pour en dessiner le contour, puis je cajole ses bourses. Je sens sa verge tressaillir à l'approche de ma langue. Je commence par lécher son gland avant de le prendre en bouche. Je le suçote, le mordille comme il l'a fait avec mes pointes quelques instants plus tôt, puis je glisse mes lèvres sur toute sa longueur. Je vais et je viens, engouffrant son membre dans ma bouche jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Quelques prémices de sa jouissance s'échappent, je m'en délecte. Ses mains sont enfouies dans mes cheveux, accompagnant le rythme auquel je le prends en moi. Son bassin se relève pour que je le prenne plus profondément encore.

Il décharge sa semence dans ma bouche. Elle est épaisse, son goût est agréable. Puis il me ramène à ses lèvres pour un baiser endiablé. Il se goûte sur ma langue, tout comme je m'étais goûtée sur la sienne. J'aime ça et visiblement lui aussi. Il me fait basculer sur le dos sans rompre notre étreinte.

De ses genoux, il écarte mes jambes et se positionne à mon entrée. Il défait le nœud du masque. Je ne vois pas très bien du fait d'avoir été plongée dans l'obscurité. Il place un préservatif sur son membre gorgé de désir. Il sourit, m'embrasse encore et me demande l'autorisation de me faire sienne. Je relève mon bassin pour m'offrir à lui et l'invite en moi. Il me pénètre lentement, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence.

Mes séances de rééducation n'ont pas été vaines. Je me contracte autour de son sexe, ses va-et-vient en moi m'approchent un peu plus de l'extase. Je suis bien, ses coups sont de plus en plus forts, cognant jusqu'au fond de moi. Ses bourses claquent sur mes fesses. Je le fais basculer pour à mon tour le chevaucher en m'empalant sur son membre jusqu'à la garde. Il place ses mains sous mes fesses pour aider mes allées et venues sur son pic. Il appuie sur mon clitoris pour augmenter ma jouissance. Jouissance que nous atteignons à l'unisson. Mon corps tremble sous l'effet de bien-être qu'il me procure.

Ce soir-là, nous n'avons pas dîné, bien trop occupés à tuer le temps autrement. Épuisés, nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre. Je n'avais nullement envie de rompre le contact de sa peau. Jamais, je n'ai connu de telles sensations avec un homme et je crois que s'il le me le demande, je pourrais me passer de mes jouets tant qu'il le souhaitera, à moins de jouer ensemble avec.

Mais je ne sais rien de lui, tout comme lui de moi. Peu importe, il sait comment me faire jouir et remplace mes jouets le temps de son passage. Nous apprenons un peu à nous connaître durant les mois qui suivent. Ses visites sont plus fréquentes et toujours aussi intenses.

J'ai un pincement au cœur, lorsque ma mission touche à sa fin. Il m'a proposé de venir m'installer chez lui, j'accepte car je ne conçois pas de vivre sans lui. Mais il me faut rentrer pour rencontrer mon éditeur. C'est un réel crève-cœur que de devoir mettre une distance si importante entre lui et moi, même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Une fois ma livraison effectuée et les demandes formulées, je reprends aussi sec l'avion pour retrouver l'homme qui m'a redonné l'inspiration.

C'est le cœur palpitant de bonheur, que je le retrouve à la sortie de l'avion. Il m'attend sur le tarmac, un de ses passe-droits en tant que pilote. Il attrape mon bagage et m'entraîne jusqu'au hangar où se trouve l'hydravion. Nous retournons à la station qui est vide depuis une semaine, avant de rentrer chez lui, enfin chez nous comme il lui plaît de me l'entendre dire.

Il est certain qu'avec des hommes comme lui, la calotte glaciaire a du souci à se faire car il est le plus chaud des hommes du Grand Nord que je connaisse. J'ai toujours mes petits jouets, dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et il nous arrive de nous en servir parfois pour mettre du piment dans nos ébats amoureux.


End file.
